<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фамильяр by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653071">Фамильяр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cats, Companions, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, M/M, Magical Realism, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На следующую ночь после того, как Шерлок бросается с крыши, в квартире появляется кот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фамильяр</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422405">Familiar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno">Calais_Reno</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующую ночь после того, как Шерлок бросается с крыши, в квартире появляется кот.</p><p>Джон сидит в своём кресле, глядя на пустое кресло напротив, и его шок постепенно переходит в отрицание. Это похоже на эпизод в кино, когда картинка уходящего поезда постепенно исчезает, и вы мгновенно оказываетесь где-то ещё. Он стоял на тротуаре перед Бартсом, разговаривая с Шерлоком, и вот он уже здесь, один в пустой квартире.</p><p>Ему не хочется спать, но если он просто это сделает, то может проснуться и спуститься вниз, чтобы принять душ, и Шерлок будет либо (а) сидеть в своём кресле, копаясь в его ноутбуке, (б) делать что-то отвратительное с отрезанными ушами на кухне или (в) спать, растянувшись на диване. Жизнь перезагрузится, и Шерлок не будет мёртв.</p><p>С другой стороны, проснувшись и обнаружив, что Шерлока нет в живых, что тот на самом деле очень даже мёртв − в мозгу Джона есть картинки, подтверждающие это − всё стало бы окончательным. Шерлок всегда заполнял собой всё пространство, даже пространство в голове Джона. Нет никакой возможности жить в этой квартире, теперь такой пустой; она никогда не сможет быть заполнена снова. Если он заснёт и проснётся, а Шерлок будет мёртв, этого уже не исправить. Джон сидит, уставший и неподвижный.</p><p>Ему не хочется спать. Бодрствование кажется лучшим вариантом. По крайней мере, это подарит ему ещё несколько часов, чтобы подумать о том, что произошло, как о шутке или сне, прежде чем всё станет слишком реальным. Это даёт ему время представить, как Шерлок врывается в квартиру, его пальто развевается, и он объявляет <i>«Ну, это было утомительно»</i>.</p><p>Вообразить это приятно; это вписывается в хорошо знакомый шаблон. Он провёл много ночей, сидя в своём кресле, ожидая, только чтобы Шерлок влетел в квартиру с совершенно абсурдным объяснением. Ему легко предположить, что это просто ещё один пример того, как Шерлок делает шерлоковские вещи. Он вот-вот войдёт, и Джон вздохнёт с облегчением.</p><p>Он ощущает под босыми ногами ковёр. Он не помнит, как снял ботинки и носки, но вот они, скинутые, лежат под столом. Ходить босиком по квартире может быть опасно, учитывая разбитые пробирки и рассыпавшиеся образцы почвы и золы. Для человека, у которого есть для носков особый порядок, Шерлок засоряет своё ближайшее окружение ежедневным мусором − записками, письмами, книгами и газетами. Его последняя кружка чая до сих пор стоит полупустая рядом с креслом, а тарелка с крошками тоста балансирует на каминной полке.</p><p>Завтра миссис Хадсон разобьёт сердце Джона, когда поднимется наверх, чтобы убрать все улики, свидетельствующие о том, что здесь жил Шерлок. Она уберёт мышиного цвета халат Шерлока в шкаф, тапочки − под кровать и закроет дверь в его комнату. А затем она займётся кухней, выбросит глазные яблоки и выльет сомнительные жидкости, сохранившиеся в различных контейнерах, вытрет стол и столешницу, пока не останется больше неопознанных пятен. После этого она похлопает Джона по плечу, вздохнет и ничего не скажет.</p><p>Тут нечего сказать.</p><p>Он только начал третий раунд, представляя, как Шерлок сидит в своём кресле со скучающим видом, как вдруг видит как по ковру прогуливается кот и прыгает в кресло.</p><p>Кот чёрный, с бледно-зелёными глазами, довольно тощий и чумазый. Тот начинает лизать лапу и мыть мордочку, и Джон замечает на его шерсти кровь.</p><p>− Что ты с собой сделал? − спрашивает он.</p><p>Кот смотрит на него и моргает. Это знакомый взгляд, он может означать <i>«Разве это не очевидно? Что происходит в твоём смешном маленьком мозгу?»</i></p><p>Он возвращается к умыванию своей мордочки.</p><p>− Ну, ладно, − говорит Джон. − Попал в какую-то передрягу, да? Давай я возьму свой набор и приведу тебя в порядок.</p><p>Он опускается на колени рядом с креслом Шерлока и осматривает кота. Удивительно, но тот ему это позволяет. Джон раздвигает мех и находит раны. Большинству нужен только антисептик, но одному требуется пара швов. Кот лежит совершенно неподвижно. Закончив, Джон убирает сумку, моет руки и возвращается на своё место.</p><p>Как только он это делает, кот прыгает к нему на колени, мурлычет и трётся о него мордочкой.</p><p>− Всегда пожалуйста. − Он почёсывает шелковистые уши и проводит рукой по костлявой спине. Это кот − самец, весь чёрный, за исключением одной крошечной белой отметины на лбу. Когда Джон гладит его, тот становится бескостным.</p><p> </p><p>Утром его будит кот. Джон заснул в кресле, и у него затекла шея. Его кошачий посетитель вопит за дверью, чтобы выйти, поэтому Джон, спотыкаясь, бредёт к ней и открывает её. Кот бежит вниз по лестнице и топчется у двери, пока Джон не подходит и не распахивает её.</p><p>Только тогда ему приходит в голову, как кот проник сюда прошлой ночью − прямо в квартиру, шагая по ковру так, словно он здесь хозяин. Теперь он скрылся за углом, и Джон чувствует лёгкий укол грусти, видя, как тот уходит. Джон стоит, дрожа, в пижаме, на холодном ноябрьском воздухе. Это почти похоже на то, если бы...</p><p>− Джон. − Миссис Хадсон, с бигуди на голове, в халате, накинутом поверх ночной рубашки, стоит в дверях и смотрит на него. − С тобой всё в порядке? Я слышала, как ты спускался по лестнице... − Она окидывает взглядом его наряд и босые ноги. Похоже, это её беспокоит. − Ты куда-то собирался?</p><p>− Нет, я просто... там был кот... − он хмурится. Было бы довольно трудно придумать кота после того, что творилось в его смешном маленьком мозгу прошлой ночью. За все годы, что он рос, у него никогда не было кошек. Пара собак, но ни одной кошки. Они не из тех домашних животных, которыми владеешь ты... Они владеют тобой. Они не проявляют преданности, как собаки. Если бы он хотел завести домашнее животное, то это была бы собака. Он не любитель кошек.</p><p>− Кот, − повторяет она.</p><p>− Бедняга, − говорит он. − Он был ранен. Я всё уладил.</p><p>Она похлопывает его по руке. </p><p>− Это чудесно. Здесь довольно прохладно, тебе не кажется? Может, нам лучше закрыть дверь?</p><p>В этот момент из-за угла появляется кот и крадётся к дому 221Б по Бейкер-стрит так, будто там живёт. Бесшумно прошмыгнув между Джоном и миссис Хадсон, кот направляется к лестнице.</p><p>− Этот кот? − Она улыбается. − Похоже, он тебя усыновил.</p><p>− Х-м-м... Миссис Хадсон. − Он смотрит вверх по лестнице и видит зелёные глаза, смотрящие на него с площадки. − У нас в договоре аренды есть пункт о домашних животных?</p><p>− Всё в порядке, Джон. − Она улыбается. − Он составит тебе компанию. − В её глазах слёзы. − Всё нормально.</p><p>Кот ждёт его наверху, начинает мурлыкать и тереться о его ноги, как только он заходит в квартиру. Кот голоден, без сомнения. Джон ставит на стол миску с водой и размышляет, что бы такое дать поесть коту. Кот молча пьёт воду.</p><p>− Я думаю, мне нужно сходить в магазин.</p><p>Кот смотрит на Джона. Кот... <i>Как его зовут?</i> Ошейника у него нет. Кот наклоняет голову, ожидая чего-то. Может быть, кот думает <i>«Этот идиот не знает, что делает»</i>.</p><p>− Прости. − Он заглядывает в шкаф. Печенье, банка бобов, немного лапши. − У меня никогда раньше не было кошек. Как мне тебя называть?</p><p>Кот скептически на него смотрит.</p><p>− Как насчёт того, что ты будешь просто Кот, − решает он. − Давай оставим этот вопрос открытым.</p><p>Кот садится и начинает умываться. Может быть, он обиделся.</p><p>Джон составляет список: миска для домашних животных, еда, лоток и подстилка. Может быть, несколько игрушек. </p><p>− Чувствуй себя как дома, − говорит он коту, надевая куртку. − Я скоро вернусь.</p><p> </p><p>Неудивительно, что кот привередлив. Джон приносит домой и сухой корм, и различные консервы. Животное ест мало, а когда ест, то в основном сухой корм. Кот проводит всё своё время в кресле Шерлока, спит, приводит себя в порядок или играет игрушками для кошек, которые он ему купил.</p><p>Джон начинает спать на кровати Шерлока. Он проводит несколько ночей, засыпая в кресле или пытаясь заснуть на диване. У него сводит шею. Наверху есть отличная кровать, но он туда не поднимается. Это трудно объяснить, поэтому он старается не обращать на это внимания. Может быть, это потому, что если он будет спать наверху, это будет слишком нормально, и он всё забудет. Он просто не сможет пройти через это снова, просыпаясь и думая, что ничего этого не было. Он не может отрицать, что это реально, но слишком больно думать об этом.</p><p>Теперь, когда он установил лоток для кота в туалете, тот не просится на улицу. Целыми днями тот спит, моется и наблюдает за Джоном. Если Джон идёт в магазин или на прогулку, тот не пытается следовать за ним. Когда он возвращается, кот спит в кресле Шерлока. Кот потягивается и зевает, а потом подходит и трётся о ноги Джона.</p><p>Когда проходит неделя, Джон поднимается наверх только для того, чтобы переодеться. Кот следует за ним и наблюдает, как он собирает то, что ему нужно, двигаясь быстро и стараясь не думать много о том, что делает. Он не может здесь спать. Может быть, ему придётся съехать.</p><p>Он переодевается в пижаму и смотрит по телевизору передачу о медузах. Это почти гипнотизирует, то, как они раздуваются и сдуваются, толкая свои прозрачные тела в воде. Он должен быть осторожен с тем, что он смотрит в эти дни. Слишком многое, кажется, пробуждает в нём воспоминания о том дне. Вид на крышу, телефонный звонок, несчастный случай. Это основные элементы драмы. Медузы по сравнению с ними безопасны. А ещё лучше − кулинарные шоу.</p><p>Уже за полночь, а он смотрит передачу про пчёл. Очевидно, пчёлы вымирают. Это загадка, но если бы они это сделали, половина вещей, которые люди покупают в супермаркете − фрукты и овощи, которые нуждаются в пчёлах, чтобы опылять их − исчезли бы. Земля больше не могла содержать семь миллиардов человек. Во всём мире будет голод. Некоторые другие виды, зависящие от определённых источников пищи, вымерли бы.</p><p>Трудно представить себе смерть в таком масштабе. Человеческий мозг может понять это абстрактно, но это не настолько личное, чтобы чувствовать. И тут он с удивлением обнаруживает, что плачет. Он не может этого объяснить.</p><p>Кот запрыгивает на диван, прижимается мордочкой к Джону и мурлычет. </p><p>− Я не знаю, что делать, − говорит ему Джон. Зелёные глаза пристально на него смотрят.</p><p>Затем кот спрыгивает вниз и направляется в спальню Шерлока. Джон следует за ним.</p><p>Джон лежит на кровати, свернувшись вокруг кота, гладит его мех и чувствует вибрацию от его мурлыканья. Он тихо плачет. Кот трётся о его лицо, пробует на вкус его слёзы шершавым языком.</p><p>Он спит так крепко, как не спал с тех пор, как умер Шерлок.</p><p> </p><p>Поскольку он должен приложить больше усилий, чтобы перейти от депрессии к принятию, он записывается на приём к своему прежнему психотерапевту. Она не очень помогла ему раньше, когда он вернулся из Афганистана с раной на плече и необъяснимой хромотой, но у него нет сил искать новую. Что она может сказать? <i>Написать в блоге?</i> Он не очень-то верит, что она поможет и на этот раз, но всё же идёт на встречу.</p><p>Она садится напротив него, готовая делать заметки. Может быть, это из-за того, что она всё записывает, у него заплетается язык, и он не может сказать, что чувствует на самом деле. Он рассказывает ей, что случилось. <i>Шерлок мёртв</i>. Он произносит эти слова. Его горло сжимается.</p><p>− Вы что-то хотели сказать, − говорит она, − но промолчали.</p><p>Он выдавливает одно слово. </p><p>− Да.</p><p>− Скажите это сейчас.</p><p>По его лицу катятся слёзы. Он не доверяет своему голосу, но в конце концов говорит:</p><p>− Извините, я не могу.</p><p> </p><p>Приходит Сара и смотрит на него. Очевидно, она видит что-то, что ей не нравится, поэтому предлагает ему его старую работу, место в хирургии. <i>Когда будешь готов</i>. Кот осторожно обнюхивает её ноги. Она наклоняется и гладит его, улыбаясь, когда он мурлычет.</p><p>Джон теперь спит в постели Шерлока. На самом деле, это кошачья кровать. Кот объявил её своей и позволил Джону спать там.</p><p>Он решает, что никуда не съедет. Они могут остаться здесь, в квартире, вдвоём.</p><p>К ним приходит в гости Молли. </p><p>− Я не думала, что ты любишь кошек, − говорит она Джону. Кот сидит у неё на коленях и мурлычет, а она гладит его по ушам. − Как его зовут?</p><p>− Даже не знаю. Он бродяга. − Он подумывал дать ему имя, но, похоже, ни одно имя не подходит. У Молли три кошки. Их зовут Люси, Эбби и Тайгер. − Я не дал ему имени. Я зову его просто Кот.</p><p>− С тобой всё в порядке, Джон? − Молли заботится о людях. Она заботилась о Шерлоке, поэтому должна заботиться и о Джоне.</p><p>− Я возвращаюсь к работе. − Он пожимает плечами. − Может быть, это пойдёт мне на пользу.</p><p>Она кивает. </p><p>− Думаю, что да.</p><p> </p><p>Во всех его днях есть одно и то же. Он готовит завтрак, насыпает еду для кота, идёт на работу. У его пациентов самые скучные проблемы, но это нормально. Время от времени случаются интересные случаи, и когда он приходит домой, то рассказывает об этом коту.</p><p>− Ты не поверишь, что за пациент пришёл вчера вечером, − говорит он однажды вечером. − Пять лет, высокая температура, кожа слезает с ладоней, красные глаза.</p><p>Кот заинтригованно поднимает голову.</p><p>− Болезнь Кавасаки. Никогда раньше не видел такого.</p><p>Кот запрыгивает на диван и поднимает голову.</p><p>− Не знаю, что меня насторожило. Когда малыш высунул язык, и я увидел, как он распух и покраснел, я вспомнил, что читал об этом, и всё это просто щёлкнуло вместе.</p><p>Кот мурлычет и трётся о его лицо.</p><p>Джон потирает его уши. </p><p>− Приятно, когда это происходит.</p><p>Они смотрят по ТВ, как люди пекут торты, а потом там идёт передача об искусстве эпохи Возрождения. Он не обращает на это особого внимания и в конце концов закрывает глаза. Мысленно он разговаривает с Шерлоком.</p><p>Иногда Джон наливает себе виски на несколько пальцев и делает несколько глотков, наблюдая за пекарями. Каждый раз, когда он это делает, кот уходит в спальню и не выходит. Если он, пахнущий алкоголем, приходит в постель, кот спит на полу. Он перестаёт пить.</p><p> </p><p>Однажды ночью он просыпается с мурашками на коже, но не от холода. Он лежит неподвижно, прислушиваясь в темноте.</p><p>Это запах, какой-то едва уловимый, но не неприятный и почему-то знакомый.</p><p>Он тянется к коту, но его рука ничего не находит.</p><p>И всё же что-то, или кто-то здесь есть, в темноте, рядом с ним. В комнате слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, свет уличных фонарей скрывают тёмные шторы.</p><p>Он держит глаза открытыми, напрягая зрение, но не двигается. <i>Этот запах</i>. Сандаловое дерево и ветивер, чуть-чуть цитрусовых. Лосьон после бритья Шерлока. <i>Его запах</i>.</p><p>Аромат очень тонкий. Шерлок никогда не любил крепкие одеколоны. Вы не могли бы почувствовать этот запах вообще, если бы не были рядом с ним. Джон его чувствовал. Живя с кем-то, вы не можете его не почувствовать.</p><p>Он ощущает тепло. В темноте он едва различает очертания фигуры рядом с собой. <i>Шерлок</i>.</p><p>Его дыхание прерывается, он не говорит и не двигается. Он не включает свет. Если он спит, он не хочет думать о том, что это значит. Это подарок или, может быть, знак. <i>Не будь мёртвым</i>.</p><p>Утром кот будит его, наступая ему на грудь и мурлыча. Нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то ещё был в комнате.</p><p>Когда он насыпает корм в миску, он спрашивает кота: </p><p>− Где ты был прошлой ночью?</p><p>Но он не получает ответа.</p><p> </p><p>Шерлок всё ещё там, в голове Джона. Он делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы жить дальше. Через десять, двадцать лет он будет продолжать насыпать кошачий корм в миску, чистить лоток в туалете, смотреть кулинарные шоу и есть тайскую еду на вынос. Горе − это что-то вроде шрама на его плече, постоянное напоминание об ужасном дне, который коренным образом его изменил. Несколько лет назад его подстрелили в Афганистане. Когда это случилось, он боялся умереть, но быть мёртвым − ещё не самое худшее. Потерять кого-то − самое страшное, а остаться позади − больнее, чем истекать кровью в пустыне. Он сидит на диване, гладит кота и смотрит передачу о горе Эверест.</p><p>К нему заходят люди − Лестрейд, Молли, даже Майк Стэмфорд. Они присматривают за ним, не спрашивая, почему спустя год он всё ещё просто ставит одну ногу перед другой. Он бегал по тёмным переулкам, взбирался по пожарным лестницам и не моргнув глазом встречал вооружённых подозреваемых. Теперь они смотрят на него и видят уставшего человека, человека, который каждый вечер сидит дома и смотрит телевизор со своим котом, который потерял своё сердце и едва существует. Он никогда никому не говорил, что для него значит Шерлок. Люди могли бы заподозрить; он знает, что они заподозрили. Теперь это очевидно. Шерлок сделал Джона храбрым. Он заставил его жить.</p><p>Но он продолжает работать, потому что это ускоряет течение дня, и каждый вечер кот встречает его у двери. Он готовит ужин, обычно что-нибудь простое, и они смотрят телевизор. Когда он засыпает, кот оказывается рядом с ним.</p><p>Когда он просыпается ночью, Шерлок рядом с ним. Он чувствует его тепло, вдыхает запах лосьона после бритья. Если бы он протянул руку через кровать, то наверняка почувствовал бы его. Но на этом всё закончится.</p><p>− Я скучаю по тебе, − шепчет он в темноту.</p><p> </p><p>В приёмной к телефону подходит новая секретарша. Джон кивает ей и другим медсёстрам каждое утро, когда приходит. Никто не флиртует с Джоном; они знают, что он ходит с дырой в сердце. Новая секретарша, должно быть, тоже это знает, но её это не останавливает.</p><p>Мэри Морстен обращается к нему весело, но с лёгким сочувствием, которое говорит ему, что она всё знает. В первый день он никак не реагирует. В следующий раз он ей улыбается. Она начинает приносить ему кофе в кабинет, что говорит ему, что она следит за его расписанием пациентов, замечая, когда ему, вероятно, понадобится ещё одна чашка кофе. Если ему звонят по телефону, она кладёт трубку на стол и подмигивает ему.</p><p><i>Подмигивает ему</i>. Вот тогда-то он и понимает, в какую игру она играет.</p><p>Хотя это и лестно, но его это не интересует. Это не то, что он может объяснить. Каждый день он считает минуты до того, как сможет уйти и вернуться домой. У него есть кот, с которым можно поговорить, тот, кто знает, когда ему нужен мурлыкающий комочек шерсти на коленях.</p><p>− Шерлок понял бы это в первый же день, − говорит он коту. − Я этого не ожидал. Наверное, поэтому я и не силён в дедукции.</p><p>Кот делает паузу в своём уходе. Он закончил со своими передними лапами и мордочкой и, вероятно, думает о том, какая область нуждается в следующем внимании. Он поворачивается спиной к Джону, выпрямляет заднюю ногу и принимается за нижнюю часть тела.</p><p>− Итак, что мне делать с этой женщиной?</p><p>Кот поворачивается и смотрит на него из-под тяжёлых век.</p><p>− Да знаю я, знаю. Ты думаешь, что она собачница. Я бы не удивился.</p><p>Уход возобновляется. Теперь кот кусает себя за пальцы ног.</p><p>− У меня такое чувство, что она тебе не нравится.</p><p>Пауза в покусываниях. У кота подёргиваются уши.</p><p>− Меня это не интересует, если ты ещё не догадался. Она хорошенькая, умная и забавная, и пару лет назад я, возможно, пригласил бы её на свидание. Но меня это не интересует. − Он удивляется, почему это так. Неужели отныне он будет просто кошатником, странным парнем, который предпочитает проводить вечера, наблюдая, как его кот лижет свою задницу?</p><p>Кот спрыгивает со стула, садится у его ног, наблюдает за ним, виляя хвостом взад-вперёд. <i>Ты знаешь мои методы, Ватсон. Выводы</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Он просыпается с больным горлом и звонит Саре, чтобы сказать, что не придёт на работу. После того, как он принимает дозу парацетамола, он не чувствует себя так плохо. Он заканчивает тем, что проводит день на диване, смотря дерьмовые передачи. Может быть, всё, что ему нужно − провести день дома.</p><p>Кот ведёт себя очень ласково, настаивает на том, чтобы лежать у него на груди, пока он сонно игнорирует ток-шоу. Он дремлет, а когда смотрит на часы, то видит, что уже почти шесть.</p><p>Он перекидывает ноги через край дивана, и кот карабкается вверх, чтобы найти новый насест.</p><p>− Голоден?</p><p>Высовывается розовый язычок, один раз облизывающий пасть. Кот следует за Джоном на кухню и запрыгивает на стул.</p><p>− А как насчёт одной из банок? − спрашивает он. − Мне кажется, тебе понравился тунец, когда ты его попробовал. − Он поднимает жестянку и показывает её коту. Розовый язычок скользит по его пальцам.</p><p>Он открывает банку и вываливает её на оставшийся сухой корм. </p><p>− Приятного аппетита.</p><p>Кот нюхает свою еду и начинает изящно есть. Обычно он не опустошает всю миску, но он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в тот вечер, когда впервые появился. Его чёрная шерсть гладкая и блестящая, а задние лапы стали толще.</p><p>Он слышит, как внизу хлопает дверь и миссис Хадсон открывает её. Она с минуту разговаривает с кем-то − кажется, с женщиной − а потом та идёт наверх. Посетитель, должно быть, прошёл проверку, потому что он слышит шаги на лестнице. Он открывает дверь как раз в тот момент, когда она стучит.</p><p><i>Мэри Морстен</i>. На мгновение он слишком удивлён, чтобы говорить.</p><p>− Сара сказала, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, − говорит она, виновато улыбаясь. В руках у неё бумажный пакет. − Я знаю, что ты живёшь один, поэтому я подумала, что... </p><p>Джон чувствует, как кот ощетинился, извиваясь у него между ног, слышит, как тот издаёт низкий рычащий звук, но он совершенно не готов к тому, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>Кот прыгает на неё с кошачьим рыком. Он карабкается по её ногам, вонзает когти в пальто и шипит ей в лицо. Она кричит. Джон хватает кота, чтобы стащить его, но тот не выпускает когти. Он рычит.</p><p>Продолжая визжать, Мэри пытается оттолкнуть кота.</p><p>− Кот! − Джон держит его, пытаясь вытащить когти из пальто. − Будь умницей! − С последним шипением кот отпускает её и забирается Джону на плечо. Он продолжает двигаться от плеча к плечу, низко рыча.</p><p>У Мэри отвисает челюсть. </p><p>− Он всегда так делает? − Она отступает от двери, сжимая пакет.</p><p>− В первый раз, − отвечает он. − Обычно он дружелюбен. Прости, я не знаю, что на него нашло.</p><p>− Вообще-то я не кошатница, − говорит она, настороженно глядя на нападавшего. Внезапно она протягивает ему пакет. − Кисло-острый суп. Хорош при усталости.</p><p>Когда он тянется к пакету, кот рычит ему в ухо.</p><p>Она уже на лестнице, спускается вниз. </p><p>− Ну, надеюсь, тебе полегчало. </p><p>− Пока! − Дверь за ней хлопает.</p><p>Запоздало он кричит: </p><p>− Спасибо!</p><p>Кот заканчивает свой ужин.</p><p>− Итак, − говорит Джон. − Я был прав. Она тебе не нравится.</p><p> </p><p>Что его будит, так это телефон. Тот не издаёт ни звука, но экран загорается, и это его будит. В густой темноте он чувствует присутствие спящего рядом с ним и почти переворачивается, чтобы посмотреть.</p><p>Это у него в голове, он знает. Не то чтобы психотерапевт мог что-то с этим поделать. Он мог бы сейчас включить свет и посмотреть, но он знает, что найдёт. На самом деле там никого нет. Это просто проявление его желания. Он знает, чего хочет, но не может этого назвать. Пока нет, а может, и никогда.</p><p>− Я знаю, что ты мёртв, − шепчет он. − Но я скучаю по тебе. Почему ты меня бросил?</p><p>Он слышит вздох или ему это кажется. </p><p>
  <i>Прости...</i>
</p><p>− Я... в порядке. Ты не должен... ну, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты был лучшим. Лучший друг, лучший человек. − Слёзы наполняют его глаза. − Я люблю тебя. Всегда. Вот что я хочу, чтобы ты знал.</p><p>
  <i>Джон...</i>
</p><p>− Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, и буду любить до конца своих дней. Но теперь я буду в порядке, так что тебе не нужно делать... то, что ты делаешь. Всё в порядке. Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть. Со мной всё будет в порядке.</p><p><i>Я люблю тебя, Джон</i>.</p><p>Постель тёплая, и он чувствует, как какая-то тёмная фигура переворачивается и накрывает его руку своей рукой. Слёзы Джона падают на наволочку. </p><p>− Спасибо, Шерлок.</p><p> </p><p>Он не помнит, как проваливается в сон, но когда он открывает глаза, видит ярко светящийся телефон. Он смотрит на часы: 9.35.</p><p>«Сара, прости меня. Проспал». Моргая, он проводит рукой по волосам.</p><p>«Всё в порядке, Джон. Я просто предположила, что тебе нужен ещё один день, поэтому я не назначила тебе никаких встреч. Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?»</p><p>«Да, намного лучше. Обещаю, что приду завтра».</p><p>«Ну, не заставляй себя. Позвони мне позже, ладно?»</p><p>Он кладёт трубку и оглядывает комнату. На другой стороне кровати есть небольшое углубление, где спит кот, но никакого кота нет.</p><p>Натянув халат, он идёт в туалет, справляет нужду, моет руки и с минуту смотрит на себя.</p><p>Прошлой ночью он услышал голос, и в сознании некоторых людей это могло свести его с ума. Но он не чувствует себя сумасшедшим. Он чувствует себя легче, будто сбросил какую-то тяжёлую ношу и теперь может идти вперёд с меньшим грузом. Галлюцинация или метафора. Может быть, сон. Его горе всё ещё рядом, но теперь оно мягче, менее болезненно.</p><p>Он почистит лоток, решает он. Но сначала завтрак.</p><p>На кухне он наполняет кошачью миску водой, а потом наливает её в чайник. Он отправляет остатки вчерашнего кошачьего ужина в мусорное ведро, споласкивает миску и насыпает в неё свежий кошачий корм.</p><p>Обычно этот звук заставляет кота прибежать, но сегодня тот не появляется.</p><p>Он заглядывает в гостиную, проверяет все его обычные места. Никакого кота. Вчера вечером дверь была закрыта, но, возможно, она не запиралась. Миссис Хадсон могла видеть кота.</p><p>− Нет, дорогой, я его не видела, − говорит она. − Он ведь не уличный кот, правда?</p><p>− Я никогда не выпускал его после того первого дня. Он всегда казался довольным своей квартирой. Можете ли вы представить себе, каким образом он мог выбраться?</p><p>− Ну, там есть кладовка, рядом с твоей спальней. Если он залез в неё, то там есть окно на крышу, − кричит она ему вслед, когда он начинает перепрыгивать через две ступеньки. − Твой ключ откроет дверь!</p><p>Он вбегает в квартиру, идёт прямо в свою старую комнату и вставляет ключ в другую дверь. Как только она открывается, он осматривает кладовку и находит закрытое окно. Он проверяет коробки, которые хранились здесь, вещи миссис Хадсон и Шерлока, а потом осматривает каждый угол своей старой комнаты, проверяет каждое окно в квартире и заглядывает под каждый предмет мебели. Кот исчез.</p><p><i>Это делают кошки</i>, говорит он себе. Они здесь, и вот они ушли. Они могут мурлыкать и тереться о ваши ноги, но они непостоянны. Он, наверное, нашёл какую-нибудь старушку, которая будет кормить его сардинами каждый день.</p><p>И снова его охватывает горе, на этот раз из-за кота. Он даже не кошатник, но привык к тому, что у него на груди лежит тёплая куча шерсти, когда он смотрит телевизор, слышит, как тот мурлычет по утрам, чувствует, как тот трётся о его ноги, когда пытается одеться. Теперь кот стал привычной частью его жизни, и он не уверен, что сможет вынести, если его не станет.</p><p>Он представляет себе, как идёт по Бейкер-Стрит и находит его, сбитого машиной, умирающего в канаве, и это уже слишком. Опустившись в кресло Шерлока, он плачет. Ничто не может заполнить пустую дыру.</p><p>Он сворачивается калачиком в кресле, всё ещё содрогаясь от рыданий, когда слышит щелчок входной двери внизу. Протирая глаза, он садится и ждёт, прислушиваясь.</p><p>Шаги ему знакомы. Лёгкие, тихие, избегающие одиннадцатой ступени, которая всегда скрипит. Слишком тяжёлые для кота, слишком мягкие для миссис Хадсон. Его пульс грохочет в ушах.</p><p>Дверь бесшумно распахивается, и он здесь, он дома. Шерлок Холмс вернулся.</p><p>Тот молча смотрит на Джона, будто боится переступить порог, будто у него нет слов, чтобы объяснить, как он здесь оказался. Немного виноватый, думает Джон, его обычная уверенность перекрывается осторожностью. Он стал ещё худее, и Джон разглядел несколько серебряных прядей в тёмных кудрях, свисавших ему на лоб. Он осторожно держится, и Джон видит в этом боль. И страх. Одно резкое движение, и тот может убежать.</p><p>Он тихо разговаривает с призраком в дверях, наполняя свой голос безопасностью, спокойствием и <i>домашним уютом</i>: </p><p>− Что ты с собой сделал? Попал в какую-то передрягу, да? − Он встаёт и идёт к Шерлоку − медленно, чтобы не спугнуть его. Он мягко поднимает к нему руку. − Ты позволишь мне?..</p><p>Шерлок закусывает губу. Его глаза наполняются слезами. </p><p>− Джон.</p><p>Его руки нежно обнимают Шерлока, нащупывая место, где тот ранен. Он прислоняет голову к узкой груди, прислушиваясь к его сердцу. </p><p>− Ты настоящий, ты живой. Боже, я так скучал по тебе.</p><p>Он чувствует, как грудь Шерлока вздымается от рыданий, вырвавшихся на свободу после месяцев, проведённых в страхах и надеждах. Он позволяет рукам Джона нащупать ещё свежие раны, шрамы, оставившие свои следы. Он шепчет: </p><p>− Я тоже скучал по тебе, Джон. Очень.</p><p>Они устроились на диване; Шерлок лежит, положив голову на колени Джона, позволяя себя гладить. </p><p><i>− Я люблю тебя</i>, − шепчет Джон. <i>− А теперь отдыхай</i>.</p><p>Шерлок улыбается. </p><p><i>− Я тоже тебя люблю</i>. </p><p>А потом он засыпает.</p><p> </p><p>Говорят, что у магов есть фамильяры, сверхъестественные существа, которые помогают им и обеспечивают защиту для себя − или для людей, которых любят. Шерлок Холмс не маг, но в нём есть что-то волшебное.</p><p>Джон, конечно, не верит в такие вещи. Он современный человек, верит в науку. Может быть, когда-нибудь он расскажет Шерлоку, почему на кухне стоит миска с кошачьим кормом, а в туалете − лоток. Он уже знает, что Шерлок не спросит.</p><p>И он совершенно уверен, что больше не увидит этого кота.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>Фамилья́р (англ. familiar, фр. familier) − волшебный териоморфный дух, согласно средневековым западноевропейским поверьям, служивший ведьмам, колдунам и другим практикующим магию.</p><p>Считалось, что фамильяры служили и помогали колдунам и ведьмам по хозяйству, в различных бытовых делах, но также при случае могли помочь околдовать кого-нибудь. Фамильяр обладал разумом на уровне обычного человека, имел собственное имя и чаще всего принимал форму животного. Так как они выглядели как обычные животные, то они вполне могли шпионить за врагами хозяина. Некоторые колдуны полагались полностью на фамильяра, как если бы он был их ближайшим другом. В магии фамильяром считается живое существо, в которое маг отобразил частичку собственного духа для того, чтобы получить возможность наложения чар на самого себя без выгорания души.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>